Sir Godot The Rekter
Introduction Sir Godot the Rekter is a character created by a member named TheNewb using the sprites of an Ace Attorney character Godot. In this server, he is depicted as a middle-aged albino human male prosecutor that has a severe addiction towards coffee, MLG 1337 manner of speaking, sexual open-mindedness and a brutally honest way of speaking and displaying his thoughts and emotions, often shouting in ALLCAPS. Sir Godot the Rekter fights on the side of Good. His moral alignment is Chaotic Good. Background At an early age, Godot was subjected to losing both of his parents. The boy left with nothing was adopted by Professor Hershel Layton at the age of five years old. At that time, Professor Layton was in the midst of combatting his addiction to hint coins, which initiated Godot's transformation into The Rekter. Rekter took after Layton’s behaviour whenever Layton was in hint coin trance – this resulted in Rekter becoming a Modern FPS fanboy who’s brain was never able to fully mature and is stuck in the state of a insolent, arrogant, perverted, and - for lack of a better word-MountainDew™andDorito™eatingfaggot state of mind. After an incident involving Rekter accidently being poisoned by some pleb faggot, making him lose part of his eyesight and forcing him to wear a visor for the rest of his life, Rekter ran away from Layton’s household when we was 13 years old, and fled to South America to pursue a career in gold mining, except this wasn’t your average type of gold – it was black gold in the form of coffee beans. This caused Rekter to develop a severe and rare case of coffee addiction to the point of him being obligated to consume at least 17 average cups of coffee per day to stay alive. After creating the most successful coffee business in the world, he decided to go ahead and try to rekt some n00b defence lawyer plebs by becoming the dankest 1337 prosecutor around.Though he’s never actually prosecuted, this began Rekter’s more important phase: Adulteration. Entering Courtroom CGS420 was the moment that would change his life forever. Here he would save the world from evil tyrants and fight the nefarious forces of bad. Now, Rekter has matured beyond the sexualizing and bland views of his FPS fanboy self and has the highest count of rekting überscrublords out of everyone. Powers and Abilities * Beam of Rekting - Sir Godot the Rekter's visor is capable of generating a continuous stream of destructive red coffee-powered energy. Potency of the beam depends on the ammount of coffee cups he has drunk. * Sensor-utility visor - Sir Godot the Rekter's visor is also capable of acting in various ways as a scanner or a transmitter: It allows him to watch porn and videos without anyone's notice, catch emotional and mental wavelengths of an individual, read available information regarding them (such as strengths, weaknesses or pleb levels) or act as a communication device across the span of countries. * In-built Bass Cannon - Sir Godot the Rekter's visor has a cannon built into it that is capable of firing dank wubs at his enemies. Due to the compact size of it, it lacks in power comparing to larger scale cannons. *'Infinite Coffee' - Sir Godot the Rekter's supply of coffee and mugs is limitless, allowing him to maintain his daily requirement as well as throw dozens of mugs with steaming hot coffee at his enemies (and allies in some cases). The coffee is so bitter, that it is even capable of awakening unconscious characters or affecting Gods and Demi-gods if not prevented. The origin of this power is still a closely kept secret by the Rekter. *'Balls of Steel' - After suffering permanent destruction of his testicles, Sir Godot the Rekter had them replaced with a metal variation, which is nearly indestructible and prevents overwhelming pain other males would endure if struck there. *'Rekter's Objection!' - understanding the value of friendship and community, or something like that, allowed Sir Godot the Rekter to channel his will and upgrade his Prosecutor's Objection! into an attack, capable of delivering a great blow against any Evil Character. He enjoys rapidly using it in a combination of throwing mugs of scolding coffee and blasting with the Beam of Rekting. Relationships and Affiliations Sir Godot the Rekter in his early years used to be a sexualizing child that followed females due to their looks. His first girlfriend was Mia Fey, but he dumped her in favour of a pony named Pinkie Pie. After being dumped by Pinkie Pie, Sir Godot the Rekter has matured and became more respectful and mindful of females, and is happily married to Wulf Fleetway at the moment. Sir Godot The Rekter assumes that everyone either hates him or finds him annoying due to his annoying and obnoxious personality, which assisted in forming mental barriers that prevented him from showing his real thoughts and feelings, unless undergoing severe emotional pressure.